


paradise

by lenalvthors



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, POV Lena Luthor, Sad Ending, Sad Lena Luthor, Virtual Reality, prepare yourselves, they’re so gay your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenalvthors/pseuds/lenalvthors
Summary: lena is so in love with kara danvers.a short fluffy one shot with an ending to make you go :(
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fireandfolds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandfolds/gifts).



Lena watched Kara as she slept, her head resting against the pillow, her blonde hair messily strewn everywhere. She looked so beautiful. As if on cue, Kara groaned and slowly started to stir, opening her eyes to reveal the bright blue to the world and Lena. She glanced over to where Lena sat at the counter, sipping on a cup of coffee, and smiled. 

“Good morning,” Lena said, softly. Sadly, even.

“Morning,” Kara whispered, sitting up and walking towards Lena. She was wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt, and she looked so damn gorgeous as she grinned, taking a seat at the counter. 

“Coffee?”

“Yes, please!”

Lena turned her back and started to prepare Kara a cup of coffee. “How did you sleep?” she asked, pouring the black liquid into a mug. 

“Good. Really good, actually,” said Kara, looking absolutely giddy as she took the cup from Lena’s hands. Lena couldn’t take her eyes off of Kara; her eyes were so blue and her hair was so blonde, she was perfect. Kara looked up from her coffee, her blue meeting Lena’s green.

“What?” Kara asked playfully. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No, Kar, you’re great. I’m just thinking,” Lena said, reaching forward and running her fingers across Kara’s cheek. Her skin was smooth and devoid of any blemishes. But it wasn’t the fact that Kara had Kryptonian genes that made her perfect, it was the fact that--

“What are you thinking about?” Kara’s soft question interrupted Lena’s thoughts.

“You.”

“Me?” Kara echoed. An eyebrow raised, Kara leaned forward toward Lena, a slight smile upon her lips. “Do tell.”

Lena sighed, and wrung her hands together. “When I met you, I felt something. I suppressed it at first, but I shouldn't have. Because you were everything, Kara. You were everything then, and you’re everything now. Seeing you like this, waking up with me in the mornings, it makes me wonder if you’ve always been what I needed.”

“You’ve always been what I needed,” Kara whispered, and stepped close to Lena, tucking a lock of the younger woman’s black hair behind her ear. 

“Really?”

“Of course.”

The Kryptonian wrapped her arms around Lena’s shoulders, pulling her close. Lena smiled, brushing her fingertips over Kara’s face; the tip of her nose, her cheeks, her lips. Lena leaned in, quickly pressing her lips against Kara’s. It was a chaste kiss, the gentlest of promises. 

Kara went in for more, and they kissed softly but passionately. It was, quite honestly, the perfect kiss. Lena felt the galaxy unfold, the stars aligning and the universe parting, for them. Sbe felt the moon and the sun in Kara’s touch, and she kissed her with the power and the purpose of a thousand seas and a thousand gales. Did she already mention that this kiss was perfect?

When Lena slowly pulled away; she was flushed and breathless, yes, but she was happy. The two women both grinned and started to giggle like little girls. And when the laughter died down, they both just stood there, wrapped up in each other’s arms, basking in each other’s warmth, holding each other so tightly because neither of them wanted to let go.

“I love you, Lena. I love you so fucking much,” Kara said, pressing her forehead against Lena’s.

It was too much. Lena wrenched out of Kara’s grip, taking a step back from the woman she loved back so much. Lena felt tears well in her eyes, and she tried so hard to fight them, but she couldn’t. They trickled down her cheek, and she tried to wipe them away, but they were coming too quickly. Kara frowned and murmured, “Lena?”

“I love you too, Kara. I always have. And I think I always will.”

Kara still looked concerned, probably due to the tears streaming down Lena’s face. She opened her mouth to speak, but Lena beat her to it.

“End simulation.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow. writing this was tough.  
> thank you a lot to kieran (@kieranledits) who proofread this and edited it a little bit, i couldn’t have done it without her. i luv u bitch  
> check out my insta @kinqsguard if you want <3


End file.
